The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat configured such that a surface cover is attached to a seat back provided with through-holes.
Vehicles such as transportation vehicles, which include bucket seats having enhanced performance for fixation of occupants, have been known. Some of these bucket seats are configured such that through-holes for passage of a seat belt are formed at each seat back as described in, e.g., Japanese Patent Publication JP 2015-174529A.
In the case where the through-holes are formed at the seat back as in the above-described bucket seat, the shape of a peripheral portion of each of the through-holes is more complex, and for this reason, a surface cover is not easily attached to the seat back.